


Долгие разговоры

by MoonlightSerenity



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Top! Alec Lightwood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSerenity/pseuds/MoonlightSerenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Я наблюдал за вами, Алек. Ты становился с ним абсолютно другим человеком, я видел твои глаза, когда ты смотрел на него. Алек, они сияли. Они сияли так же, как и его. Я никогда не видел у Магнуса такого любящего взгляда. Только когда он смотрел на тебя. Когда вы стояли рядом, ваши чувства были повсюду, они создавали некое поле вокруг вас. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, будто у вас была личная вселенная только для двоих."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Долгие разговоры по душам

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist
> 
> Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – Lose Yourself  
> Crystal Castles – Child I Will Hurt You  
> Glasvegas – Whatever Hurts You Through The Night  
> Foals – Heavy Water  
> Moby – The Sky Is Broken  
> Black Rebel Motorcycle Club – Returning  
> ManiezzL – Long Story Short

Александр прошел несколько стадий разрыва с Магнусом Бейном. Сначала это была настоящая пытка для юного нефилима. Он отказывался воспринимать реальность и все, что в ней происходит. Первые два дня Алек провел лежа в своей кровати, отказываясь выходить. Следующие три дня он топил своё горе в виски, как только бутылка заканчивалась, он брался за другую. Бог знает, сколько это могло бы продолжаться, если бы не Иззи и ее воспитательные речи. На третий день запоя она просто насильно отволокла его в ванну, облила холодной водой, переодела и уложила спать. Проснувшись на следующее утро, Алек увидел Изабель, сидевшую на краю его кровати. Выглядела девушка очень уставшей, в ее глазах читались тревога и отчаяние. 

\- Доброе утро, Иззи. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- А ты как думаешь? Хорошо хоть ты вчера не упирался и практически самостоятельно дошел до ванны. Алек, послушай меня очень внимательно, прошу тебя. Так больше продолжаться не может. Тем, что ты в стельку пьяный каждый вечер, делу не поможешь. Я прекрасно понимаю, что то, что ты сделал, как бы выразиться, было очень глупо. Но не забывай, что Магнус любит тебя. Я не думаю, что это конец. Точнее сказать, я уверена, что это не конец. Прекрати свои попытки утопиться в виски. Приведи себя в порядок и начинай уже просить прощения. Алек, я никогда не была в таких отношениях, как ты и Магнус. Я никого никогда так не любила. Но в одном я уверена точно, напиваться до потери сознания - не вариант и не решение проблемы. Я люблю тебя и мне больно видеть тебя в таком состоянии. 

\- Иззи, я… Спасибо тебе. Я просто не знаю что делать, не знаю как жить без него. 

Голос предательски дрогнул, когда он осознал, что сказал. Он действительно не мыслил жизни без Магнуса. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более одиноким, чем сейчас. Все внутренности сжимались от ужаса потерять его навсегда. Руки и ноги тряслись от дикого похмелья, голова гудела невыносимо. 

\- Алек, просто запомни, ты всегда можешь со мной поговорить. Хорошо? Не надо больше напиваться. Пообещай, что больше так не сделаешь. Алек? 

\- Я постараюсь. 

\- Алек!? 

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я обещаю. И Иззи, я тоже тебя люблю. Прости меня, за то, что я тут устроил. Вроде как предполагается, что я тут старший… 

Девушка подошла к брату и крепко обняла его. Она качала его из стороны в сторону, уговаривая и шепча слова утешения на ухо. Он делал это для нее всю жизнь, теперь ее очередь. 

\- Мы все переживем, Алек. Все наладится, вот увидишь. Что-нибудь придумаем, не в первый раз. Я силой приволоку этого засранца, если понадобится. Я и кнут – гремучая смесь. А если серьезно, то я действительно уверена, что у вас все получится. Не раскисай, Алек. Я люблю тебя.

Следующей стадией было отрицание. Алек не понимал, почему они просто не могут поговорить, обсудить все, разобраться. Он звонил сутками напролет, но не удостоился ни единого слова. После того, как Джейс разбил его телефон, не выдержав этого безобразия, Алек решил сам пойти к магу. Личное появление на пороге лофта Магнуса тоже не принесло никаких результатов. Он просто не открывал дверь. Алек просил прощения, умолял, а потом даже кричал, обвиняя мага в нечестности: «Ты… Да ты виноват не меньше моего! Чего ты ожидал, Магнус? Что я никогда не буду задавать тебе вопросов? Конечно я начал их задавать! Магнус, я люблю тебя, черт возьми! Я просто хотел знать о тебе больше, быть ближе к тебе». Алек знал, что маг стоит за дверью, он буквально чувствовал его кожей. И он продолжил почти шепотом, зная, что Магнус все равно его услышит: «Я говорил тебе уже тысячу раз, я не собирался укорачивать твою жизнь. Но ты сделал выбор, поверив Камилле. Она перевернула все с ног на голову! Как ты мог ей ТАК легко поверить? Это как раз и доказывает то, что я для тебя еще один мальчик с черными волосами и голубыми глазами. Я столько раз слышал от тебя, что я любовь всей твоей жизни и что ты никогда не любил никого, так как меня. Но твои действия только подтверждают мои слова, я просто еще один эпизод в твоей бесконечной жизни. Я шел туда, чтобы отказаться от сделки. Я не знаю, почему не сделал этого сразу. Ради Ангела, Магнус, я никогда не смог бы забрать у тебя бессмертие. Прошу, поверь мне!». Алек услышал тяжелый, прерывистый вдох. «Умоляю, открой дверь! Я так скучаю, Магнус. Я так сильно скучаю… Я знаю, мы сможем во всем разобраться, прошу, открой!». И ничего. Никакого движения за дверью, только тяжелое дыхание. «Я не знаю, что еще мне нужно сказать! Я не могу изменить того, что сделал. Магнус, я знаю, как сильно обидел тебя. Умоляю, прости меня. Дай мне еще один шанс. Неужели моя любовь к тебе настолько незначительный фактор!?» Он понял, что пора заканчивать с этим бессмысленным монологом. Он придет потом, видимо, нужно подождать еще немного. Алек не знал, сколько будет длиться это «немного» и что ему говорить и как вести себя в следующий раз. Ведь это были первые и единственные отношения в его жизни, и он надеялся, что они таковыми и останутся. «Я знаю, что ты не откроешь, но это не значит, что я перестану пытаться. Я люблю тебя. Ты дал мне то, о чем я даже не смел мечтать. Я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты услышал это. До свидания, Магнус».  
Алек решил дать им обоим еще неделю. Он надеялся, что эта неделя не убьет его. Он уже принял решение. В следующий раз он просто откроет дверь ключом, который он так и не смог оставить в квартире мага. По правде говоря, он и сумку то со своими вещами не забрал, просто положил ее в тумбочку у входной двери. Магнус никогда ее не открывал, она всегда была пустой. Когда Алек это обнаружил, то стал иногда там оставлять свое снаряжение. В следующий раз он заставит его посмотреть ему в глаза и выслушать. Они будут говорить долго и обстоятельно, пока не разберутся во всем. Видит Бог, им есть что сказать друг другу.   
Алек понимал, что своему настрою он обязан не только Иззи, но и Джейсу. Его парабатай превзошел себя. За всю жизнь он не слышал от Джейса ничего подобного. Алек всегда думал о том, что Джейс упрям, безрассуден и прямолинеен. Ему и присниться не могло, что он может быть настолько романтичным и понимающим. Да, Клэри действительно изменила его, смягчила все острые углы, заставила смотреть на мир другими глазами. После всего того, что они пережили это и не удивительно.   
Алек, как обычно, прятался в библиотеке, пытаясь отвлечься. Строчки в книге расплывались, превращаясь в черные полосы. Из-за постоянных ночных кошмаров, полных демонов и уходившего Магнуса, Алек практически не спал. Голова постоянно болела, в глаза будто песком бросили. Он захлопнул книгу и закрыл лицо руками. Может быть, если он попробует заснуть прямо на этом кресле… Дверь открылась и в комнату зашел Джейс. Не говоря ни слова, он взял стул и сел напротив Алека. Они просто смотрели друг на друга молча. Алек вопросительно, а выражение лица Джейса менялось каждые двадцать секунд. Сначала тревожное, потом смущенное. Было видно, что внутри него идет какая-то борьба.

\- Алек, прости меня за телефон. Я немного вышел из себя. Я знаю как тебе трудно, поверь мне, я действительно знаю. Когда я думал, что Клэри моя сестра - я практически сошел с ума. Меня разрывало на части. 

\- Джейс… 

\- Не перебивай, пожалуйста. Я готовил речь, уж не знаю, вспомню ли все. Руна парабатая, Алек. Я чувствую твою боль, конечно не так как ты, но все же. Позволь сказать тебе, что звонками тут не поможешь, тебе нужен личный контакт. Вам действительно нужно поговорить. Вы пережили так много вместе и выстояли. Был период, когда ты думал, что влюблен в меня. Просто дослушай, не вскидывайся. Был период, когда… когда умер Макс. И он был в этом горе с тобой. А этот бесконечный шепот за спиной. Я помню, как ты психовал. Вы перешагнули через все это вместе. Я наблюдал за вами, Алек. Ты становился с ним абсолютно другим человеком, я видел твои глаза, когда ты смотрел на него. Алек, они сияли. Они сияли так же, как и его. Я никогда не видел у Магнуса такого любящего взгляда. Только когда он смотрел на тебя. Когда вы стояли рядом, ваши чувства были повсюду, они создавали некое поле вокруг вас. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, будто у вас была личная вселенная только для двоих. 

\- Так и было…

\- Алек, такая любовь, как у вас с Магнусом, достойна спасения. Именно такую любовь и нужно спасать. Не каждому так повезло в жизни. Такие сильные чувства большая редкость. 

\- Я вижу те же чувства у тебя и Клэри. Вам тоже очень повезло. Она действительно любит тебя. 

\- Вот поэтому я знаю, что говорю. Возможно, Магнус нуждается в большей поддержке, чем тебе кажется. Когда я последний раз видел его, он был просто в ужасном состоянии. И судя по всему, он забывает кормить Мяо. 

\- Постой, ты был у Магнуса!? Боже, Джейс, ну зачем?! Зачем ты к нему ходил?! 

\- Прекрати истерику, он думает, что ты не знаешь. 

\- Господи, Джейс. Теперь он думает, что я настолько слаб, что отправил своего младшего брата разбираться в своих любовных отношениях. 

\- Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, немедленно прекрати истерику! Он думает, что я тебе ни за что не расскажу, что приходил к нему! 

\- Как он? 

\- А ты как думаешь? 

Вот об этом Алек боялся думать больше всего. Он боялся однажды узнать, что маг, закатив очередную вечеринку, встретит там мальчика или, чем черт не шутит, девочку с его «любимой комбинацией» - и от этого становилось невыносимо больно. А может быть, он уже кувыркается с каким-нибудь вампиром. Видимо все его мысли были написаны у него на лице.

\- Алек, я знаю, что ты себе нафантазировал. Поверь мне, ты ошибаешься. Я вообще не понимаю, что тебя заставляет так плохо думать о нем. 

\- Я начинаю сомневаться, Джейс. Ты мой брат или Магнуса?

\- Магнусу очень тяжело, он был просто в отвратительном состоянии. Судя по запаху в квартире, он не моет ни себя, ни Мяо, ни квартиру. И похоже он тоже пьет. Ты считаешь себя виноватым, Алек. Да, от части, это так. Но тут не только твоя вина. Он виноват в равной степени. Я думаю, что он просто боится с тобой делиться, боится твоей реакции. Ты бы видел его глаза, они полны отчаяния. Насколько я понимаю, ключ от лофта все еще у тебя?

\- Да.

\- Думаю, что более подробно объяснять не надо. Ты и сам об этом наверняка думал. 

Конечно, Алек думал об этом, но не смел так поступить. Во первых, он хотел дать Магнусу пространство для маневра, не хотел его принуждать, хотел дать ему время; а во вторых, боялся увидеть там кого-нибудь другого вместе с магом. 

\- Он что-нибудь сказал? 

\- По существу, ничего. Изображал Диву в депрессии. Мне ли тебе рассказывать. 

Джейс закатил глаза и ободряюще улыбнулся, пытаясь вывести брата из подавленного состояния. Но тут в Алеке что-то сломалось, он не позволял себе плакать после ночи в переходе, тем более перед своими младшими братом и сестрой. Сначала он даже не понял, что плачет, просто почувствовал что-то мокрое на щеках. Джейс быстро встал и подошел к нему, неуклюже обнимая его сбоку. Алеку потребовалось почти десять минут, чтобы успокоиться. Когда он отстранился от Джейса, то понял, что у того глаза тоже на мокром месте.

\- Мы превращаемся в девчонок, Алек. Надо завязывать с этими долгими разговорами по душам. 

\- Никому не рассказывай, особенно Иззи! Потом житья не даст. Будет думать, что я эмоционально нестабилен. 

И тут они начали смеяться, прямо как раньше. Напряжение потихоньку покидало их.

-Что же это получается, ты стабилен? А если без шуток, то я люблю тебя, чувак. Мы этого засранца насильно притащим, если что! 

\- Господи, вы с Иззи одного поля ягоды. Она тоже кнутом обещала его загнать сюда.

Чем ближе Алек подъезжал к Бруклину, тем меньше решимости в нем оставалось. Он вышел из такси и впал в ступор. Боже Милостивый, только бы в обморок не упасть от страха. Вот позору-то будет. Дрожащими руками он достал ключ из кармана. Все, последний шанс. Сейчас или никогда.


	2. Голубая смерть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> The Fray – Hold My Hand  
> The Fray – Kiss Me  
> Kodaline – One Day  
> Grizzly Bear – Foreground

Алек медленно поднимался по лестнице к лофту мага, сердце колотилось как паровой двигатель, а в ушах звенело. Он тихо вставил ключ в замочную скважину и повернул, надеясь лишь на то, что Магнус не спустит его с лестницы сразу и даст выговориться. Дверь поддалась, и Алек шагнул в квартиру. Увиденная картина повергла его в шок: повсюду валялись пустые упаковки от еды на вынос, коробки из-под пиццы, пустые бутылки и даже одежда мага вперемешку с комками шерсти Мяо. Окна были закрыты и занавешены наглухо. Свет практически не проникал внутрь. В центре комнаты стоял стол, заваленный фотографиями их совместного отпуска. Он подошел и взял самую верхнюю, на ней был только Алек, сидевший на лавочке, откинувшись назад. Глаза его были закрыты, а на лице играла блаженная улыбка. Он вспомнил тот день, они были в Лондоне и гуляли по Гайд Парку, как вдруг выглянуло солнце, первый раз за последние несколько дней. Они сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, и наслаждались хорошей погодой. Маг нежно держал его за руку, поглаживая большим пальцем его ладонь. Алек и не подозревал, что Магнус его сфотографировал. Он вспомнил и предыдущий день, когда он в первый раз по-настоящему признался Магнусу в любви. Не просто «и я тебя» или «взаимно». Магнус знал, что Алек любит его. Но услышать признание целиком – особенное удовольствие. После смерти Макса Алек замкнулся и старательно делал вид, что ничего не произошло.

\- Александр, послушай! Нельзя все держать в себе. Рано или поздно это догонит тебя и ударит еще больнее. Ты можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно. Не закрывайся от меня, я могу помочь. Я люблю тебя. 

Магнус пытался заставить Алека открыться ему, высказаться. Он знал, что лучше потихоньку начать выплескивать эмоции сейчас, потом будет еще больнее. За восемьсот лет своей жизни маг потерял много близких людей, он знал о чем говорил.

\- Ты и так много помогаешь, Магнус. Я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя. Потеряв Макса, я осознал, что такое потерять того, кого любишь. Я не смог бы вынести это еще раз. Именно поэтому я смог поцеловать тебя тогда в Аликанте. Потерять тебя было выше моих сил. Только ты заставляешь просыпаться меня каждое утро. Я люблю тебя, Магнус. Я могу пережить это только с тобой.

\- Алек… Я… 

Не в силах вымолвить хоть что-то, Магнус просто крепко обнял своего нефилима. Эти слова очень много значили для него. Услышать их от того, кого сам любишь всем сердцем – божественное благословение. За всю свою долгую жизнь он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько любимым.   
Алек решил, что с фотографиями он разберется позже, сейчас ему нужно найти мага. Он заметил, что не слышит ни единого шороха. В квартире стояла звенящая тишина. И тут он уловил странный запах, нечто приторно-сладкое с гнилым душком. Боже мой, подумал Алек, да это же самое настоящее трупное зловоние. Его будто окатили ледяной водой, земля начала уходить из-под ног и он опрометью бросился в спальню. Распахнув дверь, он увидел Магнуса. Маг лежал ничком и тихонько посапывал, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное во сне. На его голове развалился Председатель Мяо, не подавая признаков жизни. Видимо надышался этой гадости, подумал нефилим. Шторы плотно прикрывали окно, свет совсем не проникал в спальню. Алек подошел к магу и дотронулся рукой до его голой спины, она была горячей, как и всегда. Он попытался тихонько потрясти его за плечо, но никакой реакции не последовало, маг спал как убитый. Вонь была просто невыносимой. Алек немедленно открыл окно, чтобы впустить хоть немного свежего воздуха. Мяо начал потягиваться и сладко зевнул, снова прижимаясь к голове хозяина. Нефилим никак не мог понять, где источник этого жуткого смрада. Его внимание привлекли три изящные бутылки, лежавшие на полу. Две были полностью пусты, а в третьей на самом дне была ярко-голубая сверкающая жидкость. Вот она-то и источала этот «аромат». Он поднес бутылку к глазам, чтобы лучше рассмотреть содержимое. Жидкость переливалась и искрилась на солнце, словно в ней плавали тысячи блесток. Он повернулся к Магнусу и остолбенел. Кожа мага была точь-в-точь, как этот напиток: голубая и блестящая.

\- Боже мой, Магнус, что ты наделал? Что за дрянь ты выпил? - прошептал Алек. 

Страх накатил на юношу волной, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что это за жидкость, а о последствиях, ожидавших мага после пробуждения, оставалось только гадать. Он понимал одно – Магнус дышит. Это была его успокаивающая мантра. Алек практически не употреблял алкоголь, тем более такого странного вида. Никаких опознавательных знаков на бутылке не было. Уж очень все это было похоже на магию фейри. Возможно, Изабель или Джейс в курсе, что это может быть. Алек трясущимися руками достал телефон и стал набирать номер сестры. 

\- Да, Алек. Что случилось?

\- Иззи, привет. Скажи, пожалуйста, ты когда-нибудь видела напиток ярко-голубого цвета с блестками? Знаешь что-нибудь о нем? Какой эффект он вызывает? Какие могут быть последствия?- Алек говорил так быстро, что сестра с трудом могла уловить смысл его слов. 

\- Алек, в чем дело? Ты что, решил его попробовать?! Даже не прикасайся!- Девушка была в ужасе, опять он за старое! 

\- Нет, я у Магнуса. Он без сознания, спит как убитый, ни на что не реагирует. Я нашел у него на полу бутылку с этой жидкостью, от нее смердит как от трупа! Наверное, мне нужно вызвать целителя. Иззи, он весь голубой и блестит! - Отчаяние захлестнуло юношу, он был очень близок к истерике. 

\- Ну, не то чтобы твои последние слова были для меня новостью… 

\- Иззи, ради Ангела! 

\- Алек, успокойся. С Магнусом все будет в порядке. Судя по твоему описанию - это «Голубая смерть», очень редкий напиток фейри. Его просто так не достанешь. Я даже как-то у Мерлиона попыталась выпросить, но, к сожалению, ничего не вышло. Ладно, я отклонилась от темы…

\- Что?! Изабель, ты что... 

\- Успокойся, говорю! Я его так и не попробовала, и не собираюсь. Алек, то, что выпил Магнус, это скорее наркотик, чем алкоголь. Насколько я знаю, эта дрянь на всех действует одинаково, будь ты хоть примитивный, хоть маг. Так, если ты говоришь, что он уже голубой, то до его пробуждения приблизительно часов десять. Дело в том, что этот напиток погружает человека в очень длительный сон. Как правило, он длится почти сутки. Но это не совсем простой сон, в этот момент человек видит, то, чего желает больше всего. Следи за ним, цвет держится приблизительно часов шесть. Как он сойдет, часа через четыре он проснется. Потом самое интересное: жуткое похмелье и все вытекающие отсюда последствия. Помнишь, что было с тобой? Только раз в десять хуже.

\- Я тебя понял. Если честно, даже не знаю, что сказать…

\- Мне ничего говорить не надо, ему потом все скажешь. И, Алек, не пытайся его будить. Это абсолютно бесполезно, он должен сам проснуться. 

\- Я понял. Спасибо, Иззи! Пока. 

\- Звони, если что. Ок?

\- Ок.

Алек был просто вне себя от злости. Господи, ну как можно быть таким идиотом! О чем он вообще думал? Сюда мог проникнуть кто угодно, а он без сознания, без возможности дать отпор. Его могли убить в два счета, не прикладывая никаких усилий. Он был абсолютно беззащитен в таком состоянии. Боже, а Себастиан и его безумные демоны? Неужели он думает, что эта гнида упустит такую возможность? Хоть пока о нем больше и не было слышно, но это не значит, что нужно вести себя так беспечно.   
Алеку ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать. Но просто сидеть было невыносимо, поэтому он решил сделать уборку в квартире. Целый час ему потребовался только для того, чтобы вынести мусор. Затем, он мыл, тер, пылесосил и собирал вещи Магнуса по всему дому, раскладывая их по своим местам. Холодильник оказался пуст, даже еды для Мяо там не было. Пришлось идти в магазин. Когда он входил в квартиру, Мяо уже встречал его у двери, жалобно мяукая. 

\- Магнус совсем про тебя забыл, да? Сейчас я тебя накормлю,- разговаривал Алек с котом. 

После того как все продукты были разложены, а Мяо накормлен, он решил немного отдохнуть. До пробуждения мага оставалось приблизительно часа два – три, не больше. У него есть еще немного времени, а Председатель так сладко мурлыкает под боком…   
Алек проснулся от истошного вопля Магнуса. Вот они, подумал он, те самые последствия, о которых предупреждала Иззи. Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, он бросился в спальню.


	3. Забота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Young Summer – Fever Dream  
> Barcelona – Come Back When You Can  
> Barcelona – Please don't go  
> Sounds Under Radio – All You Wanted  
> Babybird – Back Together  
> Dave Baxter – Whispers  
> I Monster – Heaven Is Inside You  
> His Clancyness – Mistify The Ocean  
> His Clancyness – Last Dream On The Grass

Пробуждение Магнуса было ужасным: вот он держит в руках своего Алексанра, нежно целует его, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением близости любимого после жаркой ночи, а в следующий момент его тело содрогается от дикой боли, словно его пронзают тысячи раскаленных иголок. Болело абсолютно всё: каждая косточка отзывалась болью от малейшего движения, кожа пылала огнём, а голова раскалывалась так, что он с трудом мог соображать. Он даже не успел осознать, что с ним произошло. Первая мысль была о том, что его пытают. Затем он начал припоминать бутылку «Голубой смерти», и даже не одну… Да, хватило бы и одной, но сейчас было уже поздно об этом думать. Тело выгнулось от очередной волны невыносимой боли, терпеть эту пытку было выше его сил.   
Алек увидел, как тело Магнуса изогнулось над кроватью. Маг так сильно сжимал руки в кулаки, что на ладонях оставались кровавые отметины. На его лице застыла маска боли и ужаса, а все его тело было покрыто каплями пота. 

\- Магнус! Магнус! Ты меня слышишь? - Алек был в отчаянии, он не знал, что ему делать. Инстинктивно он обнял мага, крепко прижимая его к себе и покачивая из стороны в сторону, пытаясь хоть немного избавить его от мучительной боли. 

\- Магнус, потерпи. Нужно немного потерпеть, – продолжал шептать Алек ему на ухо. – Я держу тебя… Я держу… Я люблю тебя и не отпущу. Еще немного, Магнус, еще чуть-чуть и все будет хорошо, я обещаю. Все пройдет… 

Он знал, что ничем не может ему помочь. Несколько часов назад, по дороге в магазин, он позвонил Иззи во второй раз и спросил, есть ли какое-то средство, возможно, какое-нибудь зелье, которое могло бы облегчить похмелье Магнуса. «Нет, Алек. К сожалению, тут ничем не поможешь, нужно просто перетерпеть,- Изабель тяжело вздохнула.- Причем, чем больше ты выпил, тем сильнее последствия. Фейри очень коварны, да ты и сам знаешь. Это как раз тот самый случай, когда за удовольствие придется заплатить. А судя по тому, сколько он выпил, это будет недешево». Слова сестры «обнадеживали», что и говорить…   
Маг понемногу успокаивался в руках Александра, на смену крикам пришли тихие стоны. Нефилим, чередуя нежные слова с поцелуями, продолжал убаюкивать Магнуса, боясь отпустить его даже на секунду. С момента пробуждения, маг не сказал ни слова, и это очень сильно беспокоило Алека.

\- Магнус, прошу, скажи что-нибудь! – взмолился нефилим. 

\- Александр... - прошептал маг, – Что ты здесь делаешь? Неужели меня было слышно даже в Институте? 

Алек облегченно выдохнул: маг пытается шутить, а это уже хороший знак.

\- Нет, Магнус, я пришел задолго до этого. Хочешь воды или еще чего-нибудь? Что тебе принести? 

\- Сколько ты уже здесь?

\- Приблизительно двенадцать часов, - бросив взгляд на часы в углу комнаты, ответил Алек. – Ты чуть не отравил Мяо этой дрянью. И себя… Так как насчет воды? 

\- Да, Алек, это было бы здорово. У меня совсем нет сил на магию. 

Нефилим немедленно отпрянул и практически бегом отправился на кухню. Возвращаясь со стаканом воды, он заметил, что Магнуса бил сильный озноб. Не говоря ни слова, Алек поднес стакан к губам мага, тихонько наклоняя его. Магнус жадно выпил все до конца и повалился на подушки, слегка прикрывая глаза.

\- Еще воды? – Спросил Алек, тихонько сжимая руку Магнуса. Даже мысль о том, что он отпустит руку мага сейчас, причиняла охотнику почти физическую боль. В ответ на нежное прикосновение, маг поглаживал ладонь нефилима большим пальцем. 

\- Нет. Спасибо, мой хороший. Я… - Магнус на мгновение замолчал, подбирая слова, - Ты сидел со мной все это время. У меня не было сил ответить тебе, но я слышал все, что ты говорил. И, прости меня, в мои планы не входило, чтобы кто-нибудь это увидел. Я немного превысил дозу и вот результат… Александр, мне уже лучше и тебе, наверное, нужно на охоту или в Институт... Я просто хочу сказать, что ты можешь меня оставить, со мной все будет в порядке. 

Ничего не ответив, Алек осторожно перелез через мага и лег к нему под бок. Он нежно обнял Магнуса, положив голову ему на плечо. Как же ему не хватало этих желто-зеленых кошачьих глаз, смотрящих на него с такой любовью, бархатистой карамельной кожи, пухлых губ… Он приподнялся на локте и едва ощутимо поцеловал мага. Услышав тихий стон, он продолжил путешествовать губами по его скулам, шее, ключицам… Удержаться было просто невозможно. Нет, ему никуда не нужно. Он именно там, где и должен быть. 

\- Солнышко, я весь мокрый и липкий. И…

\- Мне все равно, – упрямо пробубнил Алек, утыкаясь носом в шею мага, вдыхая такой родной запах. – Давай еще немножко вот так полежим, а потом, если хочешь, я отведу тебя в душ, хорошо? Еще чуть-чуть… 

\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Магнус. Он готов был лежать так вечно, но в душ ему было просто необходимо. – Еще чуть-чуть… 

Они пролежали так полчаса, молча наслаждаясь друг другом. Алек прижимался все сильнее и сильнее, а маг не возражал, ведь он так сильно истосковался по своему голубоглазому ангелу. 

\- Готов идти? – спросил Алек, после долгого молчания. 

\- Я думаю, что да. 

\- Тогда подожди минуту, я сейчас вернусь, – нефилим тихонько поднялся и вышел из спальни. Возвращаясь обратно,   
он держал в руке пару пижамных штанов, боксеры и футболку. 

\- Ты принес с собой вещи? – удивленно спросил маг. 

\- Я их и не уносил. Я оставил сумку в тумбочке у двери, так и не смог ее забрать в тот день, - голос Алека становился все тише и тише с каждым словом. 

\- Ты хочешь распаковать ее сейчас? – аккуратно уточнил Магнус. Он не знал, как подступиться к Александру с самым главным вопросом. Вдруг он сдался и пришел к нему только для того, чтобы забрать сумку, а теперь совесть не позволяет уйти? С другой стороны, все те слова, что он слышал… Ведь Алек говорил, что не отпустит его. Однажды Магнус тоже сказал, что любит его… в тот самый день в метро…

\- Если ты этого хочешь. Но не раньше, чем мы поговорим, – сказал нефилим и устало улыбнулся. – И это будет не сегодня. Сейчас мы пойдем в душ, потом ляжем спать. А завтра, если ты будешь хорошо себя чувствовать, мы поговорим. Хорошо? 

\- Хорошо, - у мага закралась мысль, что они поменялись местами. Теперь Магнус был ни в чем не уверенным парнем, а Алек наоборот выглядел очень спокойным и собранным. 

На самом деле, как и маг, нефилим не был ни в чем уверен. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что говорить и как себя вести, чтобы не сделать ситуацию хуже, чем она есть. Он прекрасно понимал, что это временная передышка и выяснение отношений неизбежно. Алек знал одно - в этот раз нужно стараться лучше, причем им обоим. 

\- Я могу сделать тебе ванну, хочешь? – предложил Алек, - Но я не думаю, что тебе следует в ней долго лежать. 

\- Нет, душ - отличная идея. Меня немного подташнивает, так что, лучше быстрее помыться и лечь спать. Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть. 

Маг чувствовал необычайную слабость во всем теле, будто вся энергия просто испарилась. Он даже не был уверен, что сможет подняться. Но и оставаться в таком виде было невозможно. Придется сделать над собой усилие. Пока Магнус раздумывал, как бы ему приноровиться и встать, Алек просто взял его на руки и понес в ванну. Маг был в легком шоке, но не проронил ни слова, боясь смутить охотника. Оказавшись на месте, нефилим тихонько поставил Магнуса на пол и одним движением опустил штаны и белье мага до щиколоток. Маг перестал дышать… Он опомнился лишь через секунду, отодвинул одежду ногой и залез в ванну. Алек быстро разделся и присоединился к нему. Он не отпускал руку Магнуса, постоянно поддерживая его. Горячая вода приятно ласкала кожу, принося чувство тепла и комфорта. Алек взял шампунь, выдавил немного себе на ладонь и начал намыливать голову мага, нежно массируя кожу пальцами. Магнус закрыл глаза и тихо застонал. Так хорошо он не чувствовал себя уже очень давно. Нежные руки Александра спускались все ниже: на шею, грудь, живот, бедра… Он не оставил ни один дюйм его тела без внимания. Если бы только маг не был таким уставшим… 

Когда они закончили мыться, Алек первым вышел из ванны, помогая выбраться Магнусу. Охотник быстро вытерся и оделся, а затем принялся ухаживать за магом. Обернув полотенце вокруг его талии, он отвел его в спальню и посадил в кресло. Алек достал из комода чистое белье, штаны, футболку и начал одевать Магнуса. Маг не сопротивлялся и делал все, что хотел от него нефилим. 

\- Посиди немного, я хочу сменить постельное белье. Хорошо? – голос Алека был тихим, успокаивающим.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Магнус. Он пребывал под впечатлением с того самого момента, когда услышал голос Алека сквозь невыносимую боль несколько часов назад. Нефилим не переставал его удивлять. Он заботился о нем, как никто никогда этого не делал. В каждом его прикосновении, взгляде было столько любви, нежности и заботы. В их отношениях эту роль обычно исполнял Магнус, но сегодня он отпустил все и просто наслаждался моментом. Не имеет значения, сколько тебе лет, восемьсот или восемнадцать, маг ты или нефилим, всем нужна забота. Найти партнера для секса - не проблема, а вот испытать моменты тихой нежности с любимым человеком, дано не каждому. И маг это очень хорошо понимал. Ему еще никто ТАК не менял простыни, его никогда раньше ТАК не мыли и его никто и никогда ТАК не целовал в лоб, как это делает Александр Лайтвуд. 

\- Магнус, ложимся? 

\- Да, сладкий, ложимся. 

Алек уложил мага на кровать, взбивая под ним подушки, затем лег сам, взял Магнуса за руку и осторожно потянул на себя, прижимая его за плечи к своей груди. Чуть приподнявшись, накрывая их одеялом, нефилим чмокнул мага в лоб. 

\- Завтра будет лучше, я обещаю. Спокойной ночи, Магнус. Я люблю тебя, - Алек нежно перебирал волосы мага, слегка массируя голову. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - эхом ответил Магнус.


	4. Тот самый разговор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Sun Glitters – Too Much to Lose (Slow Magic Remix)  
> Sun Glitters – High  
> The Album Leaf – The Light  
> Buccc – Milk of human kindness  
> Ed Sheeran – Kiss Me  
> He Is We – I Wouldn't Mind  
> Blue October – You Make Me Smile  
> Blur – Sweet Song  
> U2 – With or without you  
> The Flaming Lips – Do You Realize?

Магнус проснулся от потрясающего запаха, доносившегося из кухни: моцарелла, чеснок, томат и, возможно, базилик… Брускетта, без сомнений! Маг сразу мысленно перенесся за маленький столик уличного ресторанчика в Неаполе, где они завтракали с Алеком во время их отпуска. Воздух был наполнен морем, солнцем и счастьем, которое, как казалось, никогда не закончится.

\- Я мог бы так завтракать каждый день,- признался нефилим, слегка потягиваясь и мечтательно улыбаясь.

\- Я тоже, мой хороший. Причем, мне абсолютно наплевать, что будет лежать на тарелке.

\- Люблю тебя, - сказал Алек, лениво прикрывая глаза.

Магнус улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, они обязательно должны это повторить.

Маг не очень хорошо себя чувствовал: в ногах все еще была слабость, а тело немного ломило. Потихоньку поднявшись с кровати, он отправился прямиком на кухню. По дороге он заметил, что в квартире был идеальный порядок: поверхности сверкали, весь мусор был убран, а вещи лежали на своих местах. Александр не переставал его удивлять. Магнусом завладело сильнейшее чувство любви и благодарности. Боже, когда же он все это успел! К его огромному сожалению, Алека нигде не было, но, на обеденном столе под тарелкой с итальянской закуской, маг обнаружил записку.

Доброе утро, Магнус!  
Меня вызвали в Институт на собрание и я, к сожалению, вынужден тебя оставить. Вернусь, как только смогу, много времени это не займет. Мяо накормлен. Постарайся больше отдыхать, не вставай без надобности.   
Приятного аппетита! Надеюсь, что мне удалось хоть немного передать вкус нашего утра в Италии.   
Люблю тебя, Алек

Улыбка Магнуса была от уха до уха. И когда же его сладкий нефилим успел стать таким романтичным. Маг откусил кусочек… Ох, милый, тебе удалось передать этот вкус на сто процентов! Пока он наслаждался своим завтраком, тихонько мурлыкая от удовольствия, в дверь позвонили. Надоедливые клиенты докучали днем и ночью. Очередной сумасшедший, с проблемой, которую решит любая аптека примитивных. Конечно, он отослал его куда подальше. Ничто не должно отвлекать его от разговора с Александром. Краем глаза он заметил сумку с его вещами на тумбочке у входной двери. Нет, Магнус просто не мог ее там оставить. Сложно было представить, что Алек может взять ее и уйти, если что-то пойдет не так. Когда маг закончил раскладывать вещи нефилима на свои прежние места, он услышал, как в двери поворачивается ключ.

\- Александр! – крикнул маг из спальни. – Я сейчас подойду. Он быстро засунул пустую сумку в шкаф и направился в гостиную.

\- Привет, как ты себя чувствуешь? – напряженно спросил нефилим. – Ты поел? 

\- Да, Алек, спасибо. Это было восхитительно вкусно! И не переживай, со мной все в порядке. Небольшая слабость осталась, но она скоро пройдет. Есть какие-нибудь новости?

\- Нет, новостей никаких. Все по-прежнему тихо и это пугает больше всего. Конклав в замешательстве, на каждом собрании говорим обо всем и ни о чем. Ни у кого нет даже малейшего понятия, что выкинет Себастиан, - Алек замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Магнус, скажи, пожалуйста, о чем ты думал? Я вчера беспрепятственно зашел в квартиру и обнаружил тебя, лежавшего на кровати в отключке. Ты хоть на секунду задумался о том, что могло случиться? Первую половину вчерашнего дня ты был без сознания, а когда ты, наконец, пришел в себя, то даже не мог самостоятельно держать стакан с водой.  
Алек был просто вне себя от злости и отчаяния. Он хотел, чтобы маг понял, что такая беспечность убивает его. Магнус мог просто не проснуться, и тогда, название напитка, который он выпил, полностью оправдало бы себя. Нефилим сорвался на крик. 

\- А теперь скажи, что из этого мне кажется безрассудным?! Тебя могли убить в любой момент, ты понимаешь это? За тобой мог прийти Себастиан, а ты даже не знал бы об этом! Или ты думаешь, что твоя персона его не заинтересует? У меня чуть не случился сердечный приступ, когда я почувствовал тот запах! Магнус, всего десять секунд я думал, что ты мертв. Но поверь, я не думаю, что смогу их когда-нибудь забыть.

\- Алек, прости. Получилось очень глупо. Но это было последнее, о чем я думал в тот момент, - честно ответил маг. – Я не хотел никому звонить, да и видеть никого не хотел. Мне просто нужно было забыться. Причем, ты же знаешь, что у меня нет такой группы поддержки, как у тебя.

\- В том-то и дело, Магнус, что я ничего не знаю, - тихо сказал нефилим. Он сел в кресло, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

\- Похоже, мы добрались до нашей самой главной проблемы, - сказал маг, садясь напротив Алека на диван.  
Наступила звенящая тишина. Никто из них не мог начать говорить первым. Александр убрал руки от лица и встретился взглядом с напряженным магом. 

\- Прости меня… Прошу, прости меня, Магнус! Видит Бог, я не хотел причинить тебе никакого зла. Я люблю тебя и, конечно, я не смог бы забрать твое бессмертие. Я никогда бы так с тобой не поступил. Камилла мне рассказывала о тебе… Рассказывала то, что ты не хотел мне говорить. Ведь в тот день я шел к ней, чтобы отказаться от ее предложения. Я знаю, как сильно обидел тебя, Магнус.

\- Александр, наши проблемы глубже, чем твои разговоры с Камиллой. У меня был месяц, чтобы все обдумать. На самом деле, я виноват не меньше твоего, ты был прав. Я просто боялся делиться с тобой. 

\- Чего ты боишься, Магнус? – прошептал Алек. - Что я изменю свое мнение о тебе? Что перестану любить тебя? Магнус, это просто невозможно. Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что. У тебя есть восемьсот лет, о которых я практически ничего не знаю, и это не дает мне покоя. 

\- Я боюсь отяготить тебя этими воспоминаниями. Алек, в большинстве случаев, мне больно вспоминать свое прошлое потому, что все события связаны с людьми, которых больше нет. Эти люди были мне дороги, они были моими друзьями и я любил их. Но запомни, я никогда никого не любил так, как люблю тебя. Некоторые вещи я бы вообще предпочел стереть из памяти. Представь, Александр, что я заставлю вспоминать тебя о Максе или о ночи в метро снова и снова, - маг замолчал на мгновение, тяжело вздыхая. – Я не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь простить себя за то, что причинил тебе такую боль. За то, как оставил тебя там… За то, как не отвечал на звонки, как не открывал дверь. Мне только остается надеяться, что ты сможешь меня простить. 

Алек пересел на диван к магу, взял его за руку и положил свою голову ему на плечо.

\- На самом деле, Магнус, так как мы оба виноваты, то предлагаю перестать просить прощения друг у друга, в противном случае мы никогда не закончим этот разговор, - нефилим слегка улыбнулся, сильнее сжимая его руку.

\- Я полностью согласен, мой сладкий. Но ты не был полностью откровенен со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты высказал все. Просто постарайся преобразовать свой страх в мысль и выскажи ее. Ты впился пальцами мне в руку и весь трясешься. Просто скажи это, - тихо попросил маг.

\- Я… На самом деле меня не столько заботит твое прошлое, сколько мое место в нем. Конечно, было бы здорово, если бы ты смог рассказать мне хоть о чем-то. Я искренне надеюсь, что у тебя есть воспоминания, которые не причиняют тебе столько боли. Но я не хочу заставлять тебя страдать, Магнус, - Алек отпустил руку мага и встал, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями. По щекам нефилима текли слезы, но он не отводил взгляд.

\- Больше всего меня пугает, что я стану еще одним воспоминанием для тебя. Больным воспоминанием. Моя смертность и твое бессмертие – вот, что меня убивает. Я просто не могу тебя оставить. Я представляю, что было бы со мной, если бы тебя не стало… - Алек почти захлебывался слезами. – Я не хочу этого для тебя! Я не могу позволить тебе так страдать! И это разрывает меня на части. А еще, я боюсь, что через десять лет я начну стареть, и ты будешь вынужден смотреть, как я медленно умираю. Но рано или поздно тебе придется меня оставить и лучше раньше, чем позже. И я ненавижу себя за эти мысли. И тебя за то, что не уйдешь, и я до конца жизни буду чувствовать себя виноватым. А если сможешь уйти, то я не смогу жить без тебя. И все это оставляет огромную черную дыру в моей груди, которая никуда не исчезает, независимо от того, как часто мы клянемся друг другу в вечной любви. Она просто не исчезает… 

Лицо мага было мокрым от слез, он практически не мог дышать. Он уже оплакал всех, кого потерял, но оплакивать живого Алека не входило в его планы. Магнус потянул нефилима на себя, укладывая его рядом и крепко обнимая со спины.

\- Теперь я понимаю, солнышко, что заставило тебя думать, что я смирился с этой ситуацией. Но, Александр, умоляю, поверь, мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя. И я не согласен жить после тебя. И я не буду… - голос мага дрожал от переполнявших его чувств. – Я хочу прожить свою жизнь только с тобой. Для меня больше никого не существует, Александр. Я буду продолжать искать решение, я не остановлюсь. Либо я найду способ, как сделать тебя бессмертным, не обращая в вампира, либо найду способ сделать смертным себя. Надеюсь, у нас будут оба варианта. И если быть честным, Алек, то я никогда не думал, что хоть кто-то захочет остаться со мной по-настоящему. Не просто быть со мной, а остаться. Я даже не смел мечтать о том, что меня может полюбить такое чистое создание, как ты. Ты – мой свет.

\- Ты – мой свет, - эхом повторил нефилим.

Между ними повисла комфортная тишина. Они лежали, вслушиваясь в звуки за окном. Маг немного пошевелился, совершая привычное движение рукой, и на них сверху тихо опустился мягкий плед.

\- Если ты сделаешь себя смертным, я буду чувствовать вину за это до конца нашей жизни. Первый вариант меня вполне устраивает, - прошептал Алек, немного успокоившись.

\- Если я сделаю тебя бессмертным, то буду чувствовать вину за то, что заставлю смотреть тебя на смерть всех твоих близких, а потом на смерть их детей… снова и снова… бесконечно. А потом ты начнешь чувствовать невыносимую пустоту внутри и будешь жалеть о принятом решении, но не посмеешь мне об этом сказать. – С грустью в голосе сказал маг. 

\- Я никогда не пожалею об этом. Я не смогу пожалеть о том, что буду делать тебя счастливым, Магнус. Ты говоришь о пустоте, которую чувствовал до встречи со мной, но у меня будешь ты. Ты – это все, что мне нужно. Магнус, ты заполнил всю мою жизнь, придал ей смысл и я не думаю, что время сможет это изменить. Только не в нашем случае, - Алек тяжело вздохнул и повернулся лицом к магу, закидывая свою ногу ему на бедро. Он нежно погладил его щеку, вытирая слезы. – Я люблю тебя, и ничто этого не изменит.

\- Знаешь, Александр, нам ничего не нужно решать прямо сейчас. У нас есть время, и это не один год и даже не два. Мы подумаем над этим позже, а сейчас давай просто жить. Я знаю, что у нас в будущем еще будут разногласия на эту тему, но мы должны научиться говорить друг другу все, что у нас на душе. Больше никаких тайн. Я буду стараться, обещаю.

\- Я тоже. Я тебя люблю,- улыбнулся Алек. - Так сильно люблю... 

\- Невозможно люблю...- ответил Магнус. 

Маг нежно поцеловал своего нефилима, крепко прижимаясь к нему. За окном уже были сумерки, комнату обволакивал приятный полумрак.

\- Магнус, я не заметил своей сумки, когда заходил в квартиру. Ты убрал ее куда-то? – сонным голосом поинтересовался Алек.

\- Да, мой хороший. Еще утром я убрал твою сумку в шкаф, а все вещи разложил по своим местам. Не было ни одного шанса, чтобы я дал тебе уйти отсюда вместе с ней, - сказал маг, целуя кончик носа нефилима. – Тебе не нужно на охоту сегодня? 

\- Нет, сегодня идет Клэри, Джейс ее отлично натаскал. Если что-нибудь понадобится, то они мне позвонят, я договорился с Изабель. Так что мы можем тут обжиматься, сколько нашей душе угодно, – мечтательно прошептал Алек.

\- Это были самые волшебные слова на свете, мой сладкий.


	5. Долгий поцелуй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
> Sia – Moon   
> Young Summer – Waves That Rolled You Under  
> Mandalay – Beautiful  
> Kindred – Empty  
> Matisse and Jury Jet feat S. Khovansky – Early Sunrise  
> Nyctalgia – Lost In Timeless Horizons  
> Lifehouse – Everything  
> Ben Howard – Promise  
> Lamb – Gabriel  
> Lamb – Gorecki

Александр проснулся от звонка мобильного телефона. Он старался как можно быстрее найти источник надоедливого звука, производя минимум движений, чтобы не разбудить Магнуса. Несомненно, это было сообщение от Иззи. Алек даже не подумал вчера написать своей сестре, а ведь она наверняка там с ума сходит. 

Изабель  
Ну? 

Александр  
Ок 

Изабель  
И все?! Как ты многословен! Ну пожалуйста, хоть еще пару слов. *щенячьи глаза*

Алек тихонько захихикал. Иззи и ее любопытство. И никуда от него не деться. Как она так долго продержалась, уму непостижимо!   
Прошло практически три дня с момента его появления на пороге Магнуса, и за это время ни Изабель, ни Джейс, не задали ни единого вопроса. Они просто помогали, когда Алек их просил. Он был очень благодарен своей семье за понимание и за то, что они старались дать ему как можно больше свободного времени, освобождая его от каждодневной рутины. Три дня без тренировок – это не проблема, а его место в патруле на время занял Джейс, работая в две смены. «Разберись со всем, Алек. Ничего со мной не случится. Просто иди и сделай все как надо. Знаешь, Себастиан и все дела…. Нам тут всем нужна дополнительная мотивация. Еще парочка счастливых людей не помешает,- Джейс хитро улыбнулся и заиграл бровями.- Тем более восьмисотлетний маг, преисполненный решимостью защитить своего сладенького нефилима». Охотник только улыбнулся и покачал головой. Джейс был неподражаем: только он мог о серьезных вещах говорить так непринужденно, и только у него в это темное время получалось хоть немного поднять всем настроение, говоря всякие глупости.   
Алек посмотрел на мирно спящего мага у себя на груди. Более совершенного создания он никогда не видел: его кожа в свете восходящего солнца казалась золотой, изящная рука с длинными пальцами покоилась у Алека на сердце, а волосы, черные как смоль, были в невообразимом беспорядке, но все равно выглядели чертовски сексуально. На его прекрасном лице не было ни грамма косметики, и именно таким маг нравился ему больше всего. Охотник никогда не понимал, зачем Магнусу нужен весь этот блеск, подводка для глаз и вся остальная белиберда, ведь он и так был красив от природы.   
Вспоминая все те комплименты, что делал ему маг, нефилим осознал, что он очень редко отвечал взаимностью. Магнус мог часами рассказывать охотнику обо всех его достоинствах: о том, какие красивые у Алека глаза и как они меняют свой цвет от небесно-голубого по утрам, в момент его пробуждения, и до темно-синего, когда им овладевала неконтролируемая страсть. Об улыбке Александра Магнус практически слагал поэмы. По мнению мага, она освещала не только его лицо, но и весь мир вокруг: «Когда ты улыбаешься, мой хороший, в мире не остается места, где было бы темно. Я в этом уверен». И даже все его недостатки Магнус умудрялся превратить в достоинства: «Александр, никогда не стесняйся своего тела. Все твои шрамы – это доказательство твоей храбрости, что делает тебя еще более желанным для меня. Поверь, мне нет до них никакого дела. Твоя кожа – совершенство. Ты идеален, мой ангел». Все эти слова заставляли охотника чувствовать себя особенным. Он словно находился в теплом коконе из любви и нежности. Алек был прямолинеен, он предпочитал действовать, а не говорить. Нефилим был слишком застенчив, чтобы сказать что-то подобное. Он постоянно говорил магу, что любит его, но сейчас этого было недостаточно. Он хотел дать Магнусу все. Расставание, хоть и временное, сильно изменило его. Раньше в их отношениях с магом он был получающей стороной, а теперь, все чего он хотел - это завернуть Магнуса в теплое одеяло, посадить его к себе на колени, прижать к груди и никогда не отпускать. Алек хотел сказать ему, какой он замечательный и любящий, как он его ценит и не может жить без него. Охотник хотел сказать магу, какой он красив и что никому и никогда его не отдаст. Единственным желанием было повторять эти слова снова и снова, качая Магнуса в своих объятиях. В это тихое солнечное утро у Александра Лайтвуда была только одна цель - подарить своему магу ощущение абсолютного покоя и любви. 

Из размышлений его выдернул очередной звонок телефона. Черт, он же его выключил! 

Изабель  
Совесть есть?! Если не ответишь, то я приеду к вам. Я не шучу! 

Вот же неугомонная, подумал Алек. Он решил сжалиться над сестрой и написать ответ. 

Александр  
Иззи, все хорошо. Правда. Ты разбудила меня. Давай попозже позвоню, Магнус еще спит. У меня на груди. Других подробностей не жди. 

Изабель  
О Ангел, да мне и этих хватит!:) Поцелуй его от меня. ;-) Можно Джейсу и Клэри скажу? И Саймону? Они, как ты понимаешь, тоже волнуются. 

Александр  
Можно. Ты все равно расскажешь. Информация такого рода у тебя не задерживается. :) Люблю тебя, Из.

Изабель  
И я тебя. 

Алек почувствовал, что руки Магнуса обнимают его все сильнее и сильнее. Похоже, он все-таки его разбудил. Маг вытянул свои длинные стройные ноги и сладко зевнул, не открывая глаз. 

\- Передай Изабель привет, - прохрипел Магнус еще сонным голосом и потерся носом о грудь охотника. – Ммм… Ты так вкусно пахнешь… Сладкий-сладкий нефилим…

\- Все-то ты знаешь, - улыбаясь, проговорил Алек, откидывая непослушную прядь волос со лба мага. – Она, кстати, просила тебя поцеловать.

\- Хммм… Что-то я пока ничего не чувствую, - пробормотал обиженно маг и в нетерпении шлепнул ногой по дивану.

\- Ты как маленький, ей-богу! – засмеялся Алек. 

Внезапно охотник совершил неуловимое движение, и маг оказался под ним, на губах Алека играла многообещающая сексуальная улыбка. Магнус не остался в долгу и, ухмыляясь, вскинул одну бровь: «И чего же хочет мой голубоглазый ангел?» Нефилим медленно наклонился и нежно поцеловал мага в щеку. «Это тебе Изабель передала», - мурлыкнул Алек Магнусу в ухо, слегка прикусив мочку. Он продолжил путешествовать губами по его подбородку, шее, ключицам, время от времени покусывая нежную кожу. Александр оставил еще один едва ощутимый поцелуй на губах мага и снова, припав к его уху, заговорил: «Я хочу ответить на твой вопрос, - его голос был бархатным, низким и соблазнительным. Он с удовольствием отметил, что у Магнуса по шее побежали мурашки. – Твой. Голубоглазый. Ангел. Хочет. Заниматься. Любовью. До. Потери. Сознания». Маг издал низкий гортанный стон, рефлекторно вскидывая бедра вверх. Он резко схватил охотника за талию и вплотную притянул к себе, жадно накрывая его губы своими. «Господи, Алек, ты сводишь меня с ума, - шептал маг в поцелуй. – Почему на тебе так много одежды…». «Забыл что нужно делать?», - дразнил его нефилим, пытаясь справиться со своим сбившимся дыханием. От нахлынувшей страсти он едва мог выговаривать слова. Громкий хлопок и они оба без одежды. «О Боже, да…Магнус…», - простонал Алек, кусая шею мага. Магнус с силой сжал ягодицы охотника, прижимая его к себе еще ближе: «Я так скучал… Ты даже не представляешь… Я так сильно скучал…».   
Александр отстранился от рук мага, поднялся с дивана и аккуратно перевернул его на живот. Святые угодники, вот это поворот, подумал Магнус. За все то время, что они были вместе, Алек никогда не был сверху. Маг и мечтать не мог о таком подарке. Что вселилось в этого вечно краснеющего мальчишку? В предвкушении Магнус прикусил нижнюю губу и постарался расслабиться. Боже, пусть делает все, что хочет и как хочет, лишь бы не останавливался. Маг давно хотел узнать, что это такое, когда тебя берет Александр Лайтвуд, делает тебя своим. Он хотел принадлежать своему ангелу целиком и полностью, отдаться ему без остатка. Все его тело горело от желания. Он был так сильно возбужден, что мог кончить только от одной мысли об этом.   
Магнус почувствовал нежные теплые губы Александра на своей левой ступне. Нефилим провел языком по внутренней стороне пальцев, вырывая у мага тихий стон. Его руки скользили по ногам Магнуса, медленно поднимаясь от щиколоток к бедрам, лаская каждый дюйм горячей карамельной кожи. «У тебя самые потрясающие ноги на свете, Магнус. Длинные, стройные…», - шептал Алек между поцелуями, проводя языком по его икрам, поднимаясь все выше и выше, вдыхая его волшебный пьянящий аромат. Он провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя мага задрожать от возбуждения. «Такой шикарной задницы, как у тебя, я больше ни у кого не видел. Если бы ты только знал, что я хочу с ней сделать», - Александр целовал его ягодицы, слегка покусывая и массируя одновременно.   
Магнус вскрикнул от удовольствия, почувствовав, как горячий язык Алека проникает в него, совершая круговые движения. Маг так сильно вцепился в обивку дивана, что побелели костяшки пальцев. «Александр… Боже… Ты… Я... Я люблю тебя», - стонал маг, не сдерживая эмоций. Он почувствовал, как Алек заменил язык сначала одним пальцем, затем к нему присоединился второй и третий. Сгорая от нетерпения, Магнус резко вскинул бедра вверх, вбирая в себя пальцы Александра до самого основания. Свободной рукой Алек провел по всей длине члена мага, надавливая большим пальцем на его головку. Магнус громко застонал в экстазе, продолжая двигать бедрами и запрокидывая голову назад: «Не останавливайся… Только не останавливайся». «И не планировал, - мурлыкнул охотник, целуя поясницу и спину мага. Рука двигалась в одном ритме с пальцами. – Сегодня все только для тебя ». Алек продолжил целовать Магнуса, поднимаясь все выше, оставляя свои метки на его безупречном теле. «Я наполню тебя всей своей любовью… До самого конца… Я так тебя люблю… У меня нет слов, чтобы описать это», - жарко шептал охотник в шею мага. «Так покажи,- заскулил Магнус, не в силах сдерживаться. – Я больше не могу… Пожалуйста…». Почувствовав, что руки Александра оставили его, маг всхлипнул от разочарования. Но в эту же секунду он понял, что его снова переворачивают на спину. Нефилим накрыл губы мага горячим поцелуем, устраиваясь у него между ног, лаская его плечи, грудь, живот. Послышался щелчок, и в руке у Магнуса появилась бутылочка со смазкой. Выдавив немного на свою ладонь, он начал мучительно медленно смазывать член Алека, заставляя того практически рычать от удовольствия. Охотник аккуратно закинул ноги мага себе на плечи, приставляя головку вплотную к входу. Прижимая бедра Магнуса к себе, он вошел в него до самого конца одним резким движением. Маг громко вскрикнул, выгибая спину.   
От нахлынувших ощущений захватывало дух. Алек никогда раньше ничего подобного не испытывал: «О Ангел, ты такой узкий… Боже, Магнус…»,- охотник захлебнулся в стоне. Ему потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не начать двигаться сразу, давая Магнусу время привыкнуть к чувству наполненности. Он положил ладонь на щеку мага и нежно погладил ее большим пальцем. Прекрасные желто-зеленые глаза Магнуса широко распахнулись, в его взгляде читались страсть, желание и всепоглощающая любовь. В этот момент они были едины, не только телами, но и душами. Казалось, они смотрели друг на друга целую вечность, потерявшись в этом волшебном моменте. «Я люблю тебя, - выдохнул Алек. – Ты самое прекрасное создание во всей вселенной. Я никому тебя не отдам. Никогда». Александр практически полностью вышел, а затем снова вошел до самого конца, совершая еще один дополнительный толчок. Он двигался медленно, но старался проникать как можно глубже. Запрокидывая голову назад и вцепляясь пальцами в подлокотник дивана, Магнус издал громкий звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между стоном и всхлипом. Ощущения полностью захватили его.   
Нефилим наклонился вперед, меняя позицию и начал двигаться быстрее. Он дотянулся своими руками до рук мага и соединил их пальцы вместе. «Ал…Александр…», - Магнус выкрикивал его имя, выстанывал, вымаливал. Алек накрыл его губы страстным поцелуем, жадно выпивая каждый стон, каждый вдох и каждый всхлип, который делал маг, словно это был последний глоток живительный влаги на земле. Он не хотел пропустить ни капли.   
Некоторое время спустя мир вокруг них начал таять. Они тонули в любви, растворяясь друг в друге. Во всем времени и пространстве не существовало никого и ничего кроме него и Магнуса. Приближаясь к кульминации, их стоны становились более громкими и менее связными. Понимая, что долго не продержится, Александр схватил член мага и, немного сжимая, начал двигать рукой в такт со своими толчками. «Давай, Магнус, - шептал Алек бархатным голосом, - кончи для меня. Давай». И Магнус сорвался с вершины удовольствия, позволяя ощущениям полностью захватить его, изливаясь на руку охотника и их животы. Одного взгляда на своего любовника, задыхающегося в экстазе, Алеку было достаточно, чтобы достигнуть высшей точки. Почувствовав, как тело Магнуса сжимается вокруг него, глаза нефилима закатились и он издал глубокий протяжный стон, изливаясь внутри мага. Он безвольно повалился на грудь Магнуса, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Маг нежно обнимал его, поглаживая по спине.   
Как только их дыхание начало приходить в норму, Алек решил подняться, но сильные руки удержали его на месте. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Магнус. – Не уходи. Нам некуда торопиться. 

\- У тебя ноги затекут, - выдохнул Алек, утыкаясь носом в шею мага. – И будут потом болеть.

Он поднялся на локтях и медленно вышел. Магнус с силой выдохнул и его грудная клетка опустилась. Алек озабоченно посмотрел в лицо мага, но все, что он увидел – это ленивая блаженная улыбка. Он был абсолютно умиротворен и спокоен. И Алек улыбнулся в ответ, нежно поглаживая его щеку костяшками пальцев. Он взял его лицо в ладони и пристально посмотрел магу в глаза.

\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия, да? Как сильно я люблю тебя? – тихо прошептал Алек.

\- Так же как и я тебя, - тепло рассмеялся Магнус, снова прижимая охотника к своей груди. – Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждал. И поверь мне, ожидание того стоило. Ты был восхитителен. Как только я начинал думать, что лучше просто быть не может, ты немедленно доказывал обратное. И, кстати, я действительно был очень близок к потере сознания, все как ты и обещал,- дразнил маг. 

Щеки Алека запылали огнем, когда он вспомнил слова, сказанные им накануне. 

\- Не могу поверить, - умиленно проговорил Магнус, - Александр, ты краснеешь?

\- Нет, - пробубнил нефилим и закрыл глаза, пряча лицо под подбородком у мага.


End file.
